My Horcrux
by EternalBasilisk
Summary: Lilith X Tom Jedusor. Lilith Harmony est une orpheline à daté de sa naissance. Née de parents ordinaire, elle mène une vie tout à fait banale à  Wool's  un orphelinat de Londres. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être doté d'incroyables pouvoirs jusqu'au jour ou un groupe de fille lui orchestra une blague malsaine. Suite à cet événement, sa vie à Poudlard sera mystérieusement comblée.
1. Une fille pas si ordinaire

_CHAPITRE 1 : UNE FILLE PAS SI ORDINAIRE_

 _Une matinée pluvieuse s'abattit sur Londres. Parmi le peu de foules qui sillonnées les ruelles, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle se dirigeait vers une grande bâtisse qui avait pour nom « Wool's », un orphelinat aussi lugubres que les ténèbres elles-mêmes._

 _Elle s'approcha de la porte fait de bois de chêne et frappa. Une vieille femme amaigrie, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blancs formés en un chignon ouvrit._

 _Dans un premier temps, cette dernière dévisagea la personne en face d'elle. Elle fût captivé d'abord par les deux pierres précieuses qui laissaient indifférent tout le reste. C'était un homme dont les yeux étaient d'un vert pénétrant...hypnotisant, un vert émeraude. Des mèches blondes platine se dressées sur son front._

 _Cependant les yeux de la vieille dame rompit la connexion et se rua sur des pleures aux creux des bars de celui-ci. Il tenait un nourrisson enveloppé vigoureusement dans une épaisse couverture de laine. Il lui tendit le bébé à peine né et le prit sous son aile._

 _Avant de tourner les talons, il regarda une dernière fois la directrice et entrouvrit les lèvres._

 _Son nom est Lilith Harmony._

 _La vielle femme jurait apercevoir une lueur en peine à travers le vert profond de ses yeux. Puis d'instinct, elle glissa son regard vers le petit être qui l'a fixé déjà avec curiosité de ses yeux aussi intense que ceux de son père._

 _Ainsi, à reculons, elle referma la porte._

 _Le lendemain même, les journaux mentionna un jeune couple assassiné. L'un des portait du couple avait attisé l'attention de la directrice. Elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré « ce jour là »._

 _11 ans plus tard, dans sa chambre, solitaire, une jeune fille terminé de plier son lit. Elle était fine avec des cheveux bouclés, long, blond platine et des yeux vert émeraude. Le lourd silence de la pièce qui régnait fût interrompu par Mrs Cole. Elle est très complice avec sa jeune pensionnaire._

 _Lilith ? Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt servit. Affirma Mrs Cole._

 _Oui, Mrs Cole. J'ai terminé répondit Lilith en lui adressant un léger sourire._

 _Lilith sortit de la petite pièce qui lui servait de dortoir pour se rendre au réfectoire._

 _D'une nature méfiante, elle exécutait ses tâches, ses besoins, et ses désirs seule au dépit de la jalousie du reste de l'orphelinat. Tout les jours, un groupe de trois fille la dévisageaient de travers comme si elle était le diable incarné._

 _Oui, en plus d'être belle, Lilith est brillante. Elle mène ses études haut la mains grâce à d'excellent résultats. Le personnel d'établissement la couvrent de louanges d'où la jalousie des autres pensionnaires, en particulier de ces trois filles._

 _Lors de la première récréation, Lilith s'extasia devant sa note à son précédent contrôle de mathématiques. Soudain une pression le lui arrache des mains. Elle leva les yeux au dessus d'elle et vit Scarlett, Sonia et Helena._

 _Alors comme ça, la reine du podium continue a acheter les professeurs pour se sentir supérieure ? Lança Scarlett avec froideur._

 _Ses deux amies ricana entre leurs mains._

 _Le talent ne s'achete pas... on l'a ou on ne l'a pas. Si tu n'arrive pas à faire mieux que moi depuis tout ce temps, dans ce cas là arrête de vouloir m'imiter. De toute manière, c'est pas une peste dans ton genre qui peut y parvenir. Répliqua Lilith dans le plus grand calme._

 _On peut dire que tu as le sens de l'humour Harmony ! Tes parents ne t'ont ils pas appris la politesse ? Oh ! j 'avais oublié... Ils sont morts. Envoya Scarlett tout en déchirant le contrôle de son interlocuteur._

 _Lilith, dévoila pour la première fois, sa colère. Sans rien dire, elle laissa l'émotion la submerger. Elle se transforma en une aura noire qui effraya les trois filles marchants à reculons._

 _Mais la jeune blonde n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Contre toute attente, l'aura transperça chacune d'elle._

 _La bande s'effondra sur le sol à son contact. Des cris retentissaient de toute part de la cour et la directrice accourut à toute jambe. Ensuite comme sortit d'un rêve, Lilith se réveilla au beau milieu de la cour avec des regards terrifiés se ruer sur elle qui ne comprenait pas la situation._

 _Plus tard dans le bureau de Mrs Cole, Lilith resta dans l'incompréhension totale._

 _Je vous jure que je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est produit. Les filles sont venues et Scarlett... a commencé.. à me vanner sur mes parents... Vous savez bien que je ne vous ai jamais mentit. Assura Lilith_

 _Je te crois Lilith. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire qu'une telle chose puisse se produire._

 _Moi non plus, je ne sais pas._

 _Pour l'instant je te suggère de rester calme dorénavant et de retourner dans ta chambre._

 _De retour dans sa chambre, l'air songeur, Lilith retourné le problème dans tout les sens, elle ne trouva aucun sens rationnel à ce phénomène. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mrs Cole entra et s'avança lentement de manière à s'assoir prêt de sa pensionnaire._

 _Tu sais il y a plus impressionnant que tes excellentes notes, ou... que de ce qui s'est produit ce matin. Commença t-elle_

 _Comment-ça il y a plus impressionnant ? Demanda Lilith_

 _Tes yeux._

 _Mes yeux ?_

 _Tu as exactement les mêmes yeux de ton père. Quand je l'ai reconté la première fois, c'est la chose qui m'a attiré en premier lieu. Ils sont profonds, puissants, hypnotiques...Tes yeux ont un pouvoirs plus puissant que n'importe quelle magie._

 _La jeune blonde ne sût quoi répondre en retour n'ayant pas connu ses parents. Mais elle esquissa un sourire pour lui montrer que cette révélation lui touché enormément._

 _Mrs Cole, se leva du lit et d'un pas hésitant se dirigea vers la porte puis regarda par dessus son épaule._

 _Le repas sera bientôt servit. Dit-elle avec un large sourire._

 _Une semaine s'était écoulée. Les autres enfants du pensionnat fuyaient Lilith comme la peste. Les pestes en elles-mêmes, apparement remisent sur pied, n'osaient plus s'approcher d'elle, ni même croiser son regard. Lilith considéra cela comme une victoire._

 _On était mercredi, les pensionnaires avaient l'après-midi de libre. Cloitrée dans sa chambre, Lilith regarda les personnes traverser les ruelles sous la pluie à l'opposé de l'orphelinat. Elle retourna vivement la tête quand une poigne vint toquée à la porte._

 _Bonjour Lilith. Dit une voix mystérieusement calme._

 _Lilith resta silencieuse._

 _Le silence... c'est une réponse bien sombre mais sage. Continua la voix._

 _Lilith, je te présente le professeur Dumbledore. Il est ici pour te proposer une place au sein de son école. Rassura Mrs Cole._

 _Prenant ses distances, Mrs Cole se rangea d'un côté du couloir tout en fermant la porte derrière elle avec précaution._

 _Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine avec ces trois filles. Affirma t-il._

 _La pensionnaire se méfia._

 _Oh. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je te rassure. Tu peux faire des choses n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu es submergé par l'émotion par exemple ?_

 _La seule chose que j'ai réussit à faire c'est de transpercer des pestes avec une aura par le biais de ma colère car elles ont été méchante avec moi, elles le méritaient. Expliqua la jeune fille._

 _Moi aussi, je peux faire ces choses. Je suis un sorcier et toi aussi tu es une sorcière. C'est pour ça, que je suis venu te proposer une place à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Là-bas, tu apprendra a contrôler la magie._

 _Dumbledore voyant le visage déconcerté de la jeune fille fit voler par la force de sa pensée un livre déposé sur son bureau._

 _Géniale. Murmura-t-elle avec enthousiaste._

 _Je te suggère de préparer le nécessaire. Je t'accompagnerai._

 _Je peux me débrouiller seule._

 _Certes, je te crois. Mais par les temps qui courent à Londres, cela sera plus prudent._

 _Ayant préparé un sac pauvre en affaire, elle sortit Dumbledore sur ses talons._

 _Mrs Cole, les yeux humides à la fois de tristesse et de joie les attendait au tournant puis prit la parole._

 _Avec le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons longuement discuté. Nous pensons qu'avec tes bons résultats, tu t'épanouira sûrement là-bas._

 _Effectivement, c'est une bonne occasion. Appuya Lilith._

 _Mrs Cole les menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée à contrecœur. Dans une dernière étreinte, Lilith et Mrs Cole se dirent aurevoir._

 _Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir, rassura la plus jeune._

 _Merci Lilith et ne baisse jamais les bras répondit la vieille femme._

 _L'atmosphère était pesante mais plutôt rassurante._

 _Lilith !_

 _La concernée regarda par dessus son épaule en direction de la voix._

 _N'oublie pas ! Tes yeux ! Encouragea Mrs Cole._

 _Lilith lui adressa un large sourire en guise de réponse._

 _On croyait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille ordinaire parmi tant d'autres mais il n'en était rien. Son aventure Poudlard ne fais que commencer._


	2. Chapter 2 : Debut du commencement

_CHAPITRE 2 : LE DEBUT DU COMMENCEMENT_

 _Que pouvait bien faire deux personnes à l'arrière cour d'un pub ? Surtout que celle-ci était parsemée uniquement de poubelles et de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool._

 _Malgrès que Lilith savait désormais qu'elle était jeune sorcière, elle savait tant de chose à découvrir et surtout d'apprendre. En effet, observer le professeur Dumbledore dessiné de sa baguette un chemin précis sur le mur de brique rouge en face d'eux, lui paraissait étrange._

 _Soudain, le se sonda en deux parties laissant place à une ouverture qui mené dans une ruelle étroite dont plusieurs bâtiments longés cette dernière des deux côtés._

 _Tu n'as encore rien vu. Ricana Dumbledore voyant sa future élève ébahie. Nous sommes au Chemin de Traverse. C'est ici que nous achèterons tes fournitures. Ajouta-t-il._

 _Que me faut-il ? Demande Lilith_

 _Tout ça._

 _Mais je n'ai pas d'argent._

 _Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai la solution._

 _Quelques heures se sont écoulées avant d'avoir toutes les fournitures nécessaires à sa scolarité. Entre les fils d'attente interminables, les essayages des robes, les compliments sur la beauté de ses yeux, il fallait bien quatre heures._

 _Maintenant, nous devons aller à King's Cross pour que tu puisse monter à bord du Poudlard Express._

 _Vous ne montez pas ?_

 _Non, j'ai un moyen plus rapide._

 _Si y a un moyen plus rapide, pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas en faire autant ?_

 _Tu es trop jeune pour transplaner. Et puis il faut que tu te construise une base pour te faire des amis. Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant son billet de train._

 _Transplaner ?_

 _Tu verra plus tard._

 _Le professeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾._

 _Tu vois le pilier entre la voie 9 et 10 ?_

 _Lilith hocha la tête._

 _Eh bien fonce dessus et surtout ne t'arrête pas_

 _Lui foncer dessus ?! Mais enfin..._

 _La jeune sorcière se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux mais il avait déjà disparu. Surprise et n'ayant pas le temps de rêvasser, elle executa le conseil au pied de la lettre. Elle prit de l'élan, ferma les yeux, inspira puis se mit à courir le plus vite possible droit sur la colonne de pierre._

 _Par la suite, elle entendit le sifflement d'un seul et unique train. Quand réouvrit les paupières, une foule de sorciers habillés, la plupart de leur robe noire, profitaient de dire au revoir à leur famille respective. Un sourire naturel marqua son visage et avança d'un pas enjoué jusqu'à un compartiment vide où elle pourrai s'installer._

 _Le Poudlard Express démarra quelques minutes plus tard . Prêt de la fenêtre, elle avait une bonne vue sur l'ensemble du paysage qui défilé. Pourtant son regard se riva sur quelque chose de plus intéressant ou plutôt... sur quelqu'un. Un groupe de quatre garçons vêtue chacun d'une robe noire et verte. Ils s'avancèrent lentement entre les compartiments à la recherche de places. L'un d'eux avait attiré son attention plus que les autres. Celui-ci était plutôt de grande taille pour son âge, des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle le décrivait comme cruellement beau. Quand aux autres, deux étaient pratiquement de la même taille que le premier, ils avaient des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Le dernier avait des cheveux blond clairs et des yeux perçants gris._

 _Ils fixaient les compartiments où elle se trouvé puis sur elle de manière calme et froide. Sur le coup, elle resta figé comme si elle était congelée mais pas longtemps car ils avaient traversé le couloir sans trop tardé._

 _Pensant avoir échappé aux frissons involontaires, elle vit une vieille dame passé avec un chariot remplit de friandises jusqu'à revoir dans son champ de vision le blond qui prenait commande. La vieille femme se tourna vers elle pour lui proposer ses délices mais Lilith fût un mouvement de la main horizotalement pour refuser, ce qui attisa le garçon. Il la regarda plus longtemps qu'au début tandis qu'il ouvrit sa boîte de chocogrenouilles. Puis il retourna d'où il venait._

 _Perturbée tout le long du trajet, elle en tremblé presques. Bientôt arrivée à destination, elle essaya de sortir sa valise qui semblait coincé. Quand elle réussit, elle faillit tombée. Cependant, elle sentit un puissant torse et une main la retenir. C'était encore ce garçon aux cheveux de jais._

 _Il resta silencieux et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Elle suivit sans le vouloir vraiment et à la descente du train, un géant les accueillie afin de les menaient au château._

 _A partir de l'entrée gigantesque de ce dernier, Lilith ne s'était rendu compte que les élèves des autres années n'étaient plus présents. Seuls les nouveaux venus se tenaient devant les portes où ils vient une grande femme à l'air sévère, fine et habillée d'une longe robe verte ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu._

 _Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall. La cérémonie d'ouverture va bientôt débuter. Suivez-moi._

 _Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans le hall puis se dirigeaient vers une seconde porte encore plus belle._

 _Je vous demanderez de rester groupé en entrant dans la Grande Salle. C'est ici qu'ara lieu la cérémonie mais également les repas. Avant toutes choses, il faut que vous sachiez en quoi consiste cette cérémonie._

 _Les futurs élèves déglutirent sauf quelques uns dont Lilith._

 _Quand j'annoncerai votre nom, vous avancerez sur l'estrade et je vous coiffrez du Choixpeau magique qui aura pour rôle de vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom : Griffondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Restez calme._

 _McGonagall ouvrit alors les portes. Lilith sentit son sourire s'illuminer en s'extasiant devant la grande salle. Tout en jonchant la salle, elle scruta autour d'elle et son cœur battit plus fort lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau ces yeux bleu perçants à la table la plus à gauche. Elle coupa aussitôt le contact quand le professeur le premier nom de la liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains._

 _Dans un instant de vivacité d'esprit, elle pensa :_

 _« Et si je me retrouvé dans la même maison qu'eux ? »_

 _Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions._

 _Lilith Harmony._

 _Son nom retentissait comme un écho dans le silence complet de la pièce. Elle s'efforça d'avancer afin de s'installer sur la chaise du « jugement ». Le choixpeau ainsi sur sa tête, sa respiration fût haletante._

 _Tiens, tiens, tiens, commença doucement le choixpeau. En voilà une personnalité intéressante et jolie de surcroît._

 _Ses joues s'enflammèrent._

 _Tu as tant de qualités qu'il en sera difficile de te placer. Voyons voir..._

 _Le suspens était insupportable._

 _Je vois beaucoup d'intelligence mais aussi une énorme envie de prouver sa valeur... Je vois également une certaine attirance pour le côté sombre des personnes._

 _Ses joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle comprenant l'allusion._

 _Eh bien, il n'y a que celle-ci qui pourrai te convenir... SERPENTARD !_

 _Des applaudissements à la table des serpentard éclatèrent dans une lourde tensions. Elle était la première a y être envoyé. En prenant place, deux des garçons qu'elle avait croisé dans le train lui lancèrent un sourire malicieux de bienvenue._

 _A la fois mal à l'aise et rassurée, ils débutèrent leur repas quelques minutes plus tard._

 _Suite à ce festin, le préfet des serpentard guida les premiers années dans leur dortoir collectif._

 _La salle commune paraissait intimement étrange ce qui valut à Lilith quelques frissons. La salle était éclairé par des lustre ronds vert sereins et meublée de sièges en cuirs noir. D'élèves de différentes années y discutaient, jouaient dans un calme olympien. Lilith repérait le garçon de son esprit mais dût montait dans sa chambre où les valises étaient déjà rangées._

 _Une fois le préfet partit, elle hésita à descendre. Finalement elle resta sur son lit de soie vert et faisait connaissance avec Melinda, une fille qui partagée son dortoir._

 _Elle se disait que son aventure ne faisait que commencer après tout._


	3. Chapter 3 - Vie de Serpentard

_CHAPITRE 3 : UNE VIE DE SERPENTARD_

Un matin bien silencieux régné en ce mois de Septembre. La rentrée était toujours un peu tendu.

On entendit tout de même le préfet de Serpentard pester sur les retardataires. Seulement, Lilith était déjà prête. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle surveilla les alentours comme par peur de se faire surprendre.

Au fond de la salle arrondie, assis sur le canapé en face du feu de la cheminée, deux des garçons du train comparèrent leur devoir de potion à rendre pour aujourd'hui. L'un deux était celui au cheveux de jais et l'autre avec les cheveux noirs bouclés.

Lestrange... quand vas-tu rendre un devoir à temps...Le professeur Sloghorn te l'a répété plus d'une fois. Il va finir par te sanctionner comme il te l'a promis. Affirma le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Ne t'en fait pas Jedusor, répliqua l'autre. Il est assez souple.

Pas au point d'accorder clémence lorsqu'un devoir est prévu deux mois à l'avance.

Ils détournèrent leur regard derrière eux. Lilith ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était resté stoïque en écoutant leur conversation.

Tu vois... Tu as même un témoin...Ajouta Jedusor avec ironie.

Deux élèves effleurèrent la nouvelle seprentard. C'était les deux qui manqués à l'appel qui rejoignit le reste de leur groupe.

Ah ! Avery, Reus ! Vous en avais mit du temps. Ronchonna Jedusor.

Une fois Melinda, la fille avec qui elle a fait connaissance, descendu, elles se pressa de prendre part au festin du matin.

Les deux filles regardèrent leur emploi du temps et virent qu'elles allaient commencer par un cour de sortilège.

J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Fit Lilith.

Dans l'heure qui suivie, Lilith sentit une certaine excitation caresser son échine à l'abord du couloir où se trouver la salle de cours de sortilège. Au même moment, Avery, le blond passa avec Lestrange et Jedusor. Puis comme si il ressentait les émotions de la jeune fille et lui glissa à l'oreille, d'un ton naturel :

Nous aussi on ressentait la même sensation, tu verra c'est très satisfaisant.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Les deux autres se retournèrent et Lestrange fixa Avery avec un sourire aussi narquois que lui. Elle rosit légèrement.

Le cour aller bientôt débuter. Dans la salle, les élèves étaient rangé par deux de façon à faire équipe pour la pratique du sortilège « Wingardium Leviosa ». Lilith reussit à l'exécuter, lui faisant gagner dix points pour sa maison.

A la suite des cours suivants, elle était de plus en plus enthousiaste. Elle se dit que ce serai une occasion de se faire des amis, qui pourraient la comprendre. En tous cas cela avait l'air de bien commencer.

A l'heure de la récréation du midi, Lililth s'était installer dans la cours du côté de la cabane de Hagrid, le géant. Elle apercevait au loin Avery et Jedusor rirent de la remontée de bretelle de Lestrange à cause du non rendu de son devoir de potion. A croire que le destin voulait qu'elle soit tout le temps au même endroit qu'eux. Dans un élan de mal aise à leur égard, elle alla se diriger ver le hall mais elle fût interrompu par le professeur McGonagall.

Mrs Harmony, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous voir.

Le professeur de métamorphose la guida jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore était derrière son support de travail, assis, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Merci Minerva, vous pouvez disposer. Dit-il.

McGonagall prit la direction de la porte et prit soin de refermer derrière elle.

Alors cette matinée ? Je suppose que les cours t'ont plu ?

Lilith hocha la tête sans hésité.

Je t'ai fait venir car je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Une chose, qui je suis sûr, te sera utile. As-tu entendu, au moins une fois, parler de tes parents ?

Je sais uniquement que j'ai les yeux de mon père...

En effet... tes parents sont des moldus, des non-sorciers en soit. Malheureusement, tu sais sans doute qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Et puis si ce n'étaient pas des soriciers, pourquoi, moi, j'en suis une ?

Car je connais un ami qui les a connu par le passé. Et il existe des exception à la règle et tu en fait partie. Tu remarquera qu'à Poudlard, certains élèves sont nés moldus.

Lilith devrait se sentir allégé mais ce fût pas totalement le cas mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Et si ils l'avaient abandonné car ils savaient pour ses pouvoirs ? Ou, tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Pensa-t-elle.

Je crois avoir tout dit, as-tu des questions ?

Non, monsieur, merci...

Lilith sortit avec une profonde colère qu'elle essaya de retenir.

Le soir venu, elle n'avait aucun appétit, ni même sommeil. Elle decida de descendre à la salle commune tout en ruminant. Bien-sûr, la salla n'était pas aussi silencieuse comme on pourrai le croire. Jedusor, Avery, Lestrange et Reus s'étaient reunis autour d'une table pour jouer aux échecs. Elle fit volte face et s'installa dans le canapé.

Mais qu'est ce que fait ?! Tu vois pas qu'il va te bouffer ? Dit la voix d'Avery.

Lilith les observa du coin de l'oeil, Jedusor était en train de gagné car son adversaire, Reus, ne savait absolument pas jouer.

Ah bah bravo ! Je te l'avais dit ! Ajouta Avery.

Vas-tu arrêter de gindre dit Jedusor avec froideur.

Le blond grommela poussa son champ de vision vers la blonde qui faisait déjà face au feu. Il s'avança lentement dans la direction de son angle de vue. Lilith jetait un coup d'oeil sur le livre qui était disposé sur la table. Se croyant seule sur le canapé, elle fût surprise quand elle vit Avery prendre place habilement à ses côtés. Le bras du jeune homme longeait le dossier du meuble derrière le dos de la jeune fille.

Elle voulut s'éloigner mais c'était sans compter sur Avery qui la retenait par son bras et a fait en sorte de la rapprocher de lui.

Alors mademoiselle, comment était ce premier cours de sortilège ? J'ai entendu dire que as fait gagné des points à Serpentard, nous t'en sommes très reconnaissant.

Comment-as t-il su ? Songea-elle. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

On est timide à ce que je voit ? Ça me donne encore plus envie de te croquer.

Il vit Lilith rougir.

Ah! Ah ! Ah ! Je plaisante. C'est dommage pour toi, pour l'instant tu n'apprends que les sorts les plus simples. Mais tu verra... Les sortilèges d'attaques te donneront plus satisfaction.

Un temps de silence.

Nous sommes en deuxième années avec les gars, dit-il en pointant du doigts ses amis. Et pour des deuxièmes années on est plutôt pas mal, tu ne trouve pas ?

Lilith rougit de plus belle.

Un livre sur la magie noire ? Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux fit-il en montrant le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

Arrête donc tes tentatives de drague inutiles, tu es né dans un philtre d'amour ou quoi ? Interrompu une voix.

Jedusor s'était tenu discrètement derrière eux. Il était encore plus beau de prêt pensa-t-elle tout en rougissant violemment.

Tu vois, lui par exemple, ça ne lui ferai pas de mal d'avoir une petit amie. Murmura Avery à Lilith.

Ce dernier se leva puis les garçons remontèrent dans leur dortoir, sauf Jedusor qui resta quelques secondes de plus en lançant un regard calmement glacial sur Lilith qui crut que sa tête allé exploser en voyant tant de charme.

Cette fut définitivement agitée.


	4. Chapter 4 : L'Erreur

_CHAPITRE 4 : L'ERREUR_

Le réveil fut dur pour Lilith. La colère et la gêne occasionnée de la veille n'avait toujours pas quitté son esprit. Elle ne s'était pas rendu à la Grande Salle n'ayant pas l'appétit retrouvé. Aujourd'hui, les deux premières heure sont consacrées au cours de potion et mal grès le chamboulement d'hier, elle avait tout de même hâte car elle avait entendu dire que le professeur Sloghorn était formidable.

Pendant le dit cours, Horace dénonça les consignes de l'exercice.

Ce matin, nous allons réaliser une potion de confusion. Elle est plutôt simple mais avant d'aller plus loin dans votre apprentissage, il faudra commencer par le départ. La préparation de la se situe à la page 5 de votre manuel. Mettez-vous en place et je passera voir chacun d'entre vous.

Décidément, Lilith n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Elle recommençait mainte fois par étape.

« Faire bouillir l'eau à moitié remplit du chaudron »

« Ajouter les ingrédients en suivant le protocole de chacun, avant de les mettre en chauffe »

« Agiter entre chaque étape »

La potion virée toujours au rouge/violet et elle pensait que ce n'était pas la même couleur que sur le livre.

Eh bien, nous avons affaire à une perfectionniste, ici dit une voix à ses côtés.

Prise par surprise, elle sauta limite d'un bond.

La potion est bien préparée. Inutile d'insister d'avantage affirma Slughorn.

Oui, je suppose, comme je tombe sur le même aspect. Ajouta Lilith comme pour se défendre.

Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, mon cher enfant ?

Tout vas bien je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Vraiment ?... En tout cas, félicitation votre expérience a été un succès.

Lilith eut un petit sourire en coin. Le compliment de Slughorn illumina quelque peu sa journée. Le cours terminé, le professeur leur donna un devoir un rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Lilith ayant déjà traversé le couloir qui relié aux escalier du rez-de-chaussée, Slughorn la rattrapa presque essoufflé.

Excusez-moi Miss Harmony !

Lilith se retourna.

Je voulais vous demandez...Seriez-vous partante pour rejoindre mon club ?

En quoi consiste ce club ?

En général, j'invite mes plus brillants élèves et nous discutons de tout et de rien devant un bon festin. Bien-sûr je ne vous forcerai pas, mais votre prestation de ce matin, pour une première année c'était très convainquant !

Cela ne coûte rien de s'y rendre. D'accord, a quand aura lieu le club ?

Dans ma salle personnelle, elle s'y déroule tout les mercredi soir à partir de 18h30. Demandez à votre camarade Tom ou à ses amis de vous accompagner, ils ont l'habitude de venir. Sur ce, à ce soir.

Tom ? Comment ?

Tom Jedusor, mon plus brillant élève, si vraiment quelqu'un peut vous aider c'est bien lui.

Il tourna des talons laissant son élève paralysée à l'entente de son nom.

La fin des cours venu, trop peur de se faire rembarrer par Tom, elle se rua plutôt sur Avery avec lequel elle a eut le plus de contact ce qui facilitera peut-être la situation. Comme il lui avait tenu la jambe la nuit dernière elle ne voit pas en quoi il pourrai la mordre. D'un pas tout de même hésitant, elle décida de parler à ce dernier qui était pour une fois seul. Il portait un intérêt au le livre de magie noire de la fois précédente.

Euh... Excuse-moi...

Le concerné se retourna.

Tiens ! Tu a retrouvé ta langue ?!

Oui, si on peut dire...

Tu n'es pas venu me voir par hasard, je me trompe ?

Non ,en effet...

Elle sentit qu'au final, que finalement ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Il prit la parole.

Non, attends. Laisse-moi deviner.

Il s'avança vers elle. Un instant de silence, Lilith crut qu'il allait la tuée du regard.

Contre toute attente, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Non ! Je sais, ne dis rien ! Dit-il d'une voix dramatique.

Il prit les mains de la blonde comme si ils dansaient.

Je suis à ton goût et tu n'ose pas le dire. Affirma-t-il

Enfait...

Ne t'inquiète dont pas... coupa t-il en la penchant légèrement en arrière.

Elle se mit encore une fois à rougir.

Tu aura un mariage et des enfants digne de ce nom ! annonça t-il

Malgré le mal aise, elle retint un rire.

Non, enfait je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner au club de Slughorn. Il m'a invité de me joindre à vous mais je ne sais pas vraiment où c'est.

Oh oui bien-sûr ! Il y'aura des drapés verts si tu veux et...

Il resta bloqué quelque seconde croyant qu'elle parlait de son sujet.

Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Tom ? Tu as peur lança-t-il d'un air narquois.

Non c'est parce que... Pas du tout !

Alors vas lui demander dans ce cas. Il est juste à côté !

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Tu vois, ça se voit trop. Mais je vais quand même escorter mademoiselle. L'amour te rendra aveugle.

Lilith se sentit rouge de plus belle comme si Avery avait décelé son attirance envers le mystérieux Tom depuis longtemps.

Tu n'est pas obligé de mettre ton uniforme de sorcier. Ajouta-t-il

Elle monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et mit une robe verte descendant jusqu'au genoux. Celle-ci était légèrement raide et pétillante. Son haut était coupée en forme de bustier rebondie en des plis entrelacée. C'était la seule que possédait Lilith. Par dessus, elle portait un gilet transparent argenté.

Quand elle redescendit, Avery n'était plus seul. Les autres garçons l'avait rejoint. Ils l'a remarqua tous à cause du bruit de ses ballerines. Soudain, elle se figea sur place mais elle refusait d'avoir peur de Tom et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers Avery et celui-ci la présenta.

Les gars, je vous présente Lilith et Slughorn l'a invité à rejoindre son club.

Tom l'analysa de haut en bas tel un rayon X. Lilith commença a se sentir génée.

Et Lilith, voilà Tom que tu connais déjà de nom, Marco Reus, Eric Lestrange et moi je suis Brett.

Les garçons hocha uniquement la tête en gage de politesse.

Durant le trajet, Brett tenait des discutions dur l'étage interdit avec Lilith. Entre temps elle s'intéressait à une conversation entre Tom et Eric :

Et tu l'a remit à sa place je présume demanda Eric.

Évidemment, cette Sang de Bourbe n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Affirma Tom.

Lilith semblait interlocuté par ce mot qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

Dis-moi, c'est quoi un sang de bourbe ? Murmura-t-elle à Brett.

Tu ne sais pas ? Ça veut dire sang impur, ce n'est pas un mot très poli, c'est une insulte pour les sorcier nés de parents moldus. Tom à une haine intense envers ces personnes. Tu n'as jamais entendu ce terme ?

Lilith fit non de la tête et son cœur rata un battement, on aurait crut que ses yeux était humides. Arrivés dans la salle du professeur, à peine entrés que deux filles se rua sur Tom. Les étoiles dans les yeux, elle le sermonnaient de compliments mais il leur mit un vent. Avec ses douleurs émotionnelles, Lilith débuta sa première séance au club en s'efforçant de paraître insensible à l'explication de Brett et à la scène pathétique qu'a organisé ses filles. Elle s'installa volontairement aux côté de Brett comme pour se soulager intérieurement mais Tom se mit sur sa droite.

Elle eut de plus en plus de mal à rester sereine ce que remarqua Tom sans rien dire suivit de Brett qui glissa discrètement dans son oreille :

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non ça ira, merci.

Bon, pour commencer, je voudrait souhaiter la bienvenue à notre chère Lilith, notre nouvelle admise au club. Son début d'année est prometteur, annonça Slughorn.

Alors, parlez-nous un peu de vous Miss Harmony. Que font vos parents ? Continua-t-il.

Le cœur de Lilith rata un second battement, de peur de dire la vérité en présence de Tom. Pour empêcher tout soupçons, elle se lança rapidement.

Euh... Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que je ne connais pas mes parents, apparemment mon père m'a emmené dans un orphelinat et ils sont morts peu après.

Oh pardonnez-moi je l'ignorait... mais vous êtes toujours dans cet orphelinat ?

Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'en saviez rien. Oui j'y habite toujours.

De quel orphelinat viens-tu ? Demanda la voix à sa droite.

C'était la première fois que Tom lui adressait la parole. La respiration de la nouvelle devenait saccadée mais rassembla ses efforts pour lui répondre convenablement. Ceci dit elle eut beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Je...Je viens de l'orphelinat « Wool's » à Londres. Mais je n'aimes pas trop y être, je déteste les autres pensionnaires.

Tom la regarda vivement d'un air surpris. Cependant, elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Et votre maison vous plaît ? Questionna Slughorn.

Oui bien-sûr, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Vous savez, ma maison était serpentard à l 'époque. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. Tom, vos cours se passe toujours à merveille j'imagine ?

Oui professeur, comme d'habitude.

Miss Harmony, m'a fait une studieuse prestation sur la potion de confusion ce matin. Vous vous rendez compte, c'était son tout premier cours.

Tom la fixa une seconde fois avec une étrange lueur comme si son cas l'intéressé. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux filles qui était dans la même année que lui.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, le professeur déblatéré sur les exploits de chaque élève présents autour de sa table. En rentrant sur le chemin du retour Brett questionna Lilith lui demandant son opinion concernant le club.

Il est à un humour assez subtil, tu ne trouve pas ?

Oui c'est vrai affirma t-elle.

Brett avait pris soin de se placer derrière les autres garçons pour discuter de son étrange comportement en toute discrètion.

Tu avait l'air préoccupé tout à l'heure ?

Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Non. En tout cas pas maintenant.

Je comprends, mais si c'est important, il ne faut pas que ça te bloque. Dans ce cas il faudra en parler.

Merci.

Quand elle monta dans le dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Cette nuit va être encore plus longue que la précédente je sens... Dit-elle à voix basse.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ^^ . Je n'ai pas commenter depuis ma première publication. Je pense que cette fiction sera plutôt longue car l'histoire sera étaler sur plusieurs années afin de bien marquer le développement des sentiments, de la progression scolaire et des relations de Lilith.

Le prochain chapitre sortira sûrement demain. ^^


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premier Ami

_CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIER AMI_

 _(Pendant les vacances d'Hivers)_

 _Pendant les vacances ils avaient le droit de rester à l'école et c'est ce que la jeune blonde a fait avec Brett et Tom. Marco et Eric, eux, sont retourné dans leur familles respectives car elles avaient exigé leur présence au repas familial. Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois que les études de Lilith à Poudlard ont débutées et nous sommes déjà aux vacances de Noël. Elle n'a toujours rien divulgué au sujet de ses racines parentales par peur d'être rejettée. Maintenant que petit à petit elle se sociabilise avec le groupe de garçons, elle ne veux pas perdre ce lien à peine tissé surtout avec Brett et Tom . Elle peut ressentir la haine qui émane de ce dernier à chaque fois qu'il parle de Sang-de-Bourbe comme il sait si bien le dire. Elle ne sait d'où elle vient mais il doit bien avoir une raison. Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle pris la décision d'en parler à Brett une fois le repas du midi terminé. Il est le seul en qui elle peut avoir un minimum confiance pour l'instant comme elle le connaît un peu plus que les autres._

 _Le hic c'est que Tom doutera de quelque chose. Lilith ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'elle le repousse. Puis elle se dit qu'elle improviserai. D'ailleurs, depuis elle à tout de même réussi a établir le contact avec lui à plusieurs reprises et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils ont des points en communs comme l'attirance sur la magie noire malgré qu'il soit plus extrême dans le domaine. Il y a aussi les sorties à Préaulard, ils parlent du professeur Sloghorn et débattent souvent durant le club. Il arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot, le pire c'est que ça a tendance a faire rire la jeune serpentard car elle le trouve fascinant. La première fois qu'il lui a demander pourquoi elle riait, elle lui avait répondu qu'il était un vrai mystère ce qui lui a valut un air étonné._

 _Oui c'est un garçon fascinant, il reste toujours calme à toutes situations tout en étant froid, toujours solutions et réponses à tout. Parfois elle en a des frissons surtout quand il affiche ses rares sourires et il a bien raison. De plus, il agit tout le temps comme le chef du groupe ce qui fait de lui un être charismatique. Il n'hésite jamais a leur faire des remarques, enfin Lilith en reçoit très peu mais en tout cas ça l'a rend heureuse car cela fait d'elle un membre à part entière du groupe. Quant à aux autres relations de la blonde, Marco est très réservé et avec Eric ils s'amusent a se vaner comme si c'était une compétition mais ils s'aiment bien. Par moment, il arrive qu' Eric défende Lilith ce qui apporte à cette dernière le plaisir de compter pour lui._

 _Elle se rappelle de cet instant ou deux filles se sont approché d'eux et qu'une d'elle avait balancé :_

 _Tu te sens fauché Harmony ? Tellement que tu te frotte à plus beau et plus riche que toi. D'ailleurs vous foutez quoi avec elle, les gars ? Venez plutôt avec nous !_

 _Eric s'avança vers elle en la regardant de travers et lui lanca :_

 _Qui se ressemble s'assemble...En revanche tu peux retourner dans les jupes de ta chère mère au sang-de-bourbe._

 _Puis elle balbutia et il conclua :_

 _Quoi ? Ton cerveau trop étroit à du mal à saisir l'information ? Casse-toi !_

 _Elle partit le pas énervé._

 _Les garçons avait rie aux éclats même Tom a collé un sourire sur son visage._

 _Brett et Lilith s'entendent toujours aussi bien, il est dragueur mais pas qu'envers elle. C'est celui avec qui elle se sens le plus proche et il se moque d'elle quand il remarque les étoiles dans ses yeux à l'égard de Tom. Bien sûr elle ne se laisse pas faire que ce soit avec n'importe qui._

 _Revenons en au fait. A la fin du repas, les trois étaient sortis dehors. La neige comblait l'horizon, ils aimaient bien se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils commençaient à s'y diriger quand Tom leur fit signe qu'il les rejoindraient plus tard. C'était l'opportunité de parler à Brett._

 _Dis Brett..._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, c'est important._

 _Dis-moi._

 _Enfait voilà... tu te rappelle quand tu m'a expliquer la définition de sang-de-bourbe ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Eh bien,,,en vérité je ne me sentais mal à cause de ça...parce que...parce que... ARRRRG ! Il faut que ça sorte !_

 _Calme-toi, respire je vais pas te bouffer._

 _Parce que je suis née de parents moldus mais je déteste la plupart des moldus et je veux pas vous perde._

 _Oh...Moi je ne risque pas de te rejeter même si pour mes parents c'est tabou mais pas pour moi. Avec Tom tu as peut-être une chance que ça passe si tu les déteste. Lui aussi les hais._

 _Il faut que je réfléchisse à comment l'aborder._

 _Tu peux déjà lui en parler à part, tu lui demande d'en savoir plus sur lui et comme il est secret tu peux lancer le sujet pour qu'il gagne ta confiance._

 _Y a juste la directrice de l'orphelinat qui me soutenais, il y avait qu'elle sinon le reste...j'ai été abandonné par mes parents et les autres me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre._

 _Dans ce cas la tente ta chance._

 _Puis il sourit à Lilith._

 _Au fait tu sais pourquoi il les déteste ?_

 _Il alla ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer mais Tom les rejoignit. Ce dernier pris la parole :_

 _Vous parliez de quoi ?_

 _Rien de très important, Lilith se demander comment cela se fait-il que Marco soit si réservé._

 _Ah d'accord._

 _Bon ce n'est pas tout mais peut-être que mademoiselle veut finalement rentrer pour se réchauffer ?_

 _Il porta Lilith dans ses bras comme une princesse et elle répondit :_

 _Tu peux me reposer par terre je n'ai pas froid. Je ne suis pas si fragile._

 _Non certainement pas. Comment peut-tu résister à mon charme ?_

 _La jeune blonde se mit à rire ce qui le fit sourire. Puis ensemble ils s'arrêtèrent entre les arbres où une douce chaleur magique émanèrent d'eux. Ainsi ils restèrent la majeur partie de la journée à l'extérieur à se taquiner et se défier aux sortilèges. Tom était premier évidemment, mais Lilith fut contente d'avoir pu résister aussi longtemps._

 _Finalement peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu, en attendant, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un et avoir sa confiance. Brett fut son tout premier ami._


	6. Chapter 6 : La vérité

_CHAPITRE 6 : LA VERITE_

 _La fin des vacances de Noël était sur le point d'atteindre son paroxysme et on pouvait encore percevoir l'horizon blanchâtre. Lilith et les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas encore rendu à l'extérieur et c'est là que la jeune blonde décida de sauter le pas afin de dire la vérité sur sa nature à Tom. Elle avait l'idée de lui demander de l'aide pour son devoir sur l'étude des moldus comme prétexte en espérant qu'il ne se doute de rien. Elle était assise à ses côtés sur le canapé en cuir noire. Il lisait un livre concernant l'histoire des grand mage noirs et elle fit le premier pas :_

 _Euh... Tom ?_

 _L'interloqué se contenta de répondre par un petit grommellement puis elle poursuivit._

 _Je voulais te demander, il y a un devoir sur l'étude des moldus que je dois rendre mercredi prochain, je dois rédiger un argumentaire sur les infractions qu'encours un sorcier en cas de magie divulgué face aux moldus. Et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment une matière qui m'intéresse et je me je voulais savoir si c'était possible de m'aider ?_

 _Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout cette matière._

 _Je sais. Seulement ça m'exaspérerai si j'avais un mauvaise note._

 _Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Avery ?_

 _Il est moins doué que toi._

 _Il afficha soudain un léger sourire en coin._

 _Tu m'en devra une._

 _Oui !_

 _Alors dépêche-toi de me ramener ton devoir avant que je ne change d'avis._

 _Lilith accouru récupérer son livre, ses parchemins et sa plume puis redescendit aussitôt. Étant donné qu'il y avait tout de même quelque élèves dans le dortoir, elle proposa à Tom de changer d'endroit pour mieux travailler._

 _Pourquoi veut-tu changer d'endroit ? c'est plutôt silencieux ici._

 _Parce que j'ai toujours aimé travailler dehors._

 _Tu es fatigante._

 _Je sais._

 _Est-ce qu'il y a un autre caprice que je dois satisfaire ou on peut y aller ?_

 _Non, c'est bon._

 _Ils s'accoutumèrent de robe polaire, de leur écharpe et de leurs gants avant de s'installer sur un banc dans la cours devant l'entrée._

 _Alors commençons. Annonça Tom._

 _Près de 40 minutes s'étaient écoulés pendant la rédaction de son devoir, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait terminé que Lilith fit une pause et prit la parole :_

 _Quand j'y pense, je ne te connais pas si bien que ça._

 _Je ne m'ouvre pas si facilement._

 _J'imagine qu'on a tous nos secrets. Est-ce que tu connais tes parents ?_

 _Est on ici pour ton devoir ou parler de moi ?_

 _Je voulais juste m'intéresser à toi..._

 _Il resta silencieux et indifférent mais la serpentard pris l'initiative de parler d'elle afin de le mettre en confiance._

 _Je ne connais pas mes parents mais il n'y a pas longtemps Dumbledore m'a fait part d'information les concernant, ce qui m'a mise très en colère._

 _Tom stoppa son action de lire le livre sur les moldus pour détourner son regard sur elle comme si il semblait interpellé et l'a laissa continuer son récit._

 _Il m'a dit certaine que je ne tolère pas._

 _Comme quoi ? Finit-il par questionné._

 _Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance et m'ont apporter à l'orphelinat. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner._

 _Il ne dit rien mais elle enchaîna._

 _Et...j'ai la haine...car...mes parents...étaient tout deux des moldus. On se moquait souvent de moi à l'orphelinat et on me regardé de travers. Une fois que je me suis mise en colère contre les autres pensionnaires en libérant ma magie ils me traité de monstre, je le sais. Ces moldus...ils sont tous pareils...je sûre au final, la directrice avait prévue mon départ. Elle attendait ce moment..._

 _Il eut un silence pesant au dessus-d'eux. Le serpentard attendit quelque secondes avant de conclure :_

 _Tu...as bien fais de réagir de la sorte._

 _Évidemment...ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent._

 _On devrai retourner au dortoir, je crois qu'on a finit ton devoir._

 _Tout deux se levèrent en prenant la direction du cachot. Tout le long du retour, aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche. Lilith était plutôt satisfaite de sa réaction. Arrivés dans la salle commune, elle aperçu Eric assis sur un fauteuil entrain d'arranger ses cheveux blonds. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis que Tom se rassis sur le canapé. Avery se lança :_

 _Alors ? Tu lui a parlé ?_

 _Oui, il à l'air de le prendre plutôt bien._

 _Il va falloir lui tout de même prouver ta sincérité envers lui. Il n'est pas du genre à être amadoué._

 _Tu pense qu'il risque de ma haïr malgré m'être confié à lui à ce sujet ?_

 _Pas si tu arrive à faire ce que je t'ai dis. Mais par contre, il risque fort d'être quelque peu désagréable. Mais cela ne voudra pas dire qu'il te haïra._

 _Ouais..._

 _Ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. Puis tu sais, c'est un sang-mêlé, il hait ses parents et les moldus, ça vous fait un point en commun donc je ne pense pas qu'il te détestera à l'avenir. En plus, lui ayant parler de ton origine, il aura une certaine confiance en toi et il te faut continuer._

 _Je sais. Je vais réussir._

 _Allons..._

 _Eric tira le bras de Lilith et l'attira à lui de manière à la placer assise sur ses genoux._

 _On ne peut pas dire que tu sois légère..._

 _Ferme-là ! Tu n'arrive même pas à te faire obéir par tes propres cheveux._

 _Ils ont le caractère de leur propriétaire. Les rebelles..._

 _Paye ta rébellion..._

 _On ne ta jamais dis de tourner 7 fois ta langue de vipère dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir._

 _C'est le rebelle qui me dit ça ?_

 _Tais-toi ! Et laisse-moi m'occuper de tes cheveux...mal coiffés !_

 _Mal coiffés ?! Tu délire, ils sont plus soyeux que les tiens !_

 _Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là à ta place..._

 _Tu m'énerves !_

 _Toi aussi._

 _Avery pris les cheveux de Lilith et les sépara en trois partie pour en faire une tresse. Personne n'ayant jamais prit soin d'elle auparavant, elle se sentit gênée, ce que remarqua Eric par la rougeur teintée sur son visage. Il sourit et après avoir terminé il l'a fit mettre entre ses jambes et finit par sortir :_

 _Tu vois c'est pas si terrible._

 _Oui enfin... là c'est encore plus gênant..._

 _Fait pas ta fragile..._

 _Elle se mit à rire avec lui un instant et entre temps une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : « Le combat a à peine commencé, il faut absolument que je réussisse à me faire accepté par Tom. Et je vais réussir ! »_


End file.
